


Welcome Home

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: Sam and Dean bring their newborn son home, and Dean invites someone to move in with them





	1. Offers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this series is Not dead, the stories just might be months in between (sorry)  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy

Dean opened the door to the house and stepped out of the way for Sam to get through with the baby.  
“Welcome home Mikey.” Sam cooed at the newborn as he walked into the house. Dean followed behind, closing the door quietly behind him. Almost as soon as he had closed it they heard nails on the wood floor running towards them. Dean stepped forward and caught Bear right as he came around the corner, excited to greet them. Bear let out a soft whine at being held back from Sam.  
“Easy boy.” Dean murmured to the dog.  
“We have someone for you to meet”. Sam said, kneeling down in front of Bear, showing him the baby. Bear sniffed suspiciously at the bundle of blankets. Nosing gently at the baby he gave a tentative lick causing the child to stir in his sleep slightly. He then backed up and sat down, seemingly content with the situation. Sam and Dean both chuckled.  
“This is Michael, Bear.” Sam introduced.  
“Mikey, this is Bear.”  
“As if either of them understand.” Dean teased.  
“Oh, Bear understands in some way.” Sam said.  
“I can tell. How about we go put him in the nursery.” Dean suggested. Sam nodded in agreement, and Dean stood quickly to help Sam get up. Together they walked up to the nursery they had been getting ready for months for this moment.  
Stepping into the room Sam went and laid the baby in the crib. Dean followed and stood next to him. Wrapping his arms around Sam, they both gazed down at their sleeping son.  
“He's beautiful.” Sam whispered.  
“He really is.” Dean whispered back.  
“He looks exactly like you Dean, I love it.”  
“I was honestly hoping he would look more like you. A mini Sam running around.” Dean said.  
“That's exactly what I was thinking about.” Sam said.  
“I was hoping for a mini you.” Dean simply pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek in reply, chuckling.

After a little while of watching their son sleep Dean sighed, squeezing Sam's waist a little to get his attention.  
“You should get some sleep. Everyone is going to be here later, and I know you're tired.” Sam nodded.  
“Maybe a little nap. Make sure you wake me up before everyone gets here. Ok?”  
“Of course. I'll start putting away some of Mikey’s things while you're asleep.”  
“Sounds great.” Sam said, pressing quick kiss to Dean's lips before going to their bedroom. 

Dean heard a knock at the door. Frowning and looking at his watch he walked downstairs to answer the door. Everyone wasn’t supposed to get here until later, it was too early still.  
Bear was waiting at the door, ready to greet whoever was at the door. Dean was both surprised and glad he wasn’t barking for once, so both Sam and Mikey weren’t woken up. Opening the door Dean was surprised to see Benny.  
“Benny, hey. What are you doing here? Everyone's going to be here later.”  
“Well, about that…. I’m not coming later, figured I might drop in a little early, if it’s Ok.”  
“Yea, it’s fine.” Dean said, letting Benny in, shooing Bear away as he sniffed suspiciously at the vampire.  
“Sam and Mikey are asleep, I can go wake Sam up if you wan-”  
“No, no need.” Benny said quickly.  
“I’m sure he needs the sleep.”  
“Benny. What’s up? Why aren’t you coming later, you and I both know you have nothing going on.” Dean asked. Benny rubbed the back of his neck.  
“To tell you the truth brother, a vampire being in a house full of hunters just isn’t exactly the best situation. It was the same way at the hospital. Also Sam already isn’t too fond of me as it is, he won’t want me here anyways.”  
“I want you here though. C’mon you’re wanna my best friends, and how many times have you saved my ass, huh? Sam can deal with having you in the house. As for everyone else, they’re not really hunters like Sam and I were. Kevin stays at the bunker all the time, Charlie is better at the hacker part, Jody is a sheriff, and you know Cas. It’ll be fine Benny. Besides, Sam does kinda owe you for getting me out of Purgatory again.”  
“If you say so brother.”  
“Great!” Dean said, clapping his hands together, glad he’d convinced him to stay.  
“Wait. You haven’t even held Mikey yet, have you?” Dean said, suddenly realizing.  
“Well again, didn’t really wanna start anything. Most people wouldn’t want a vampire holding their kid.” Benny said, shrugging.  
“Well, I want you holding mine brother.” Dean said.  
“I’ll go grab him quick.”

Dean walked back downstairs, cradling his son carefully in his arms. Benny had seated himself on the couch, and Dean sat down next to him.  
“Alright, here you go-” Dean said, gently putting the child into his friend’s arms.  
“Now just make sure you- yea, support the head- like that yep.” Dean said, arranging Mikey’s blankets a bit, making sure not to wake him up.  
“He’s so small.” Benny said, staring down at the baby.  
“You have a kid brother, an actual kid. He looks just like you! A little carbon copy!” Benny exclaimed.  
“Yea.” Dean chuckled.  
“That’s exactly what Sam said earlier.” 

The two continued to talk, until their attention was drawn to Bear getting up and running over to a now awake Sam who was standing in the entrance of the living room, eyes moving from Benny to the baby and back warily.  
“You woke up earlier than I expected.” Dean said, breaking the silence.  
“And I told you to wake me if anyone came.” Sam shot back.  
“Well we just-” Dean began, before Benny cut him off.  
“I told him not to wake you Sam. I figured you could use the sleep, wouldn’t want to bother yah.” Benny said. Sam’s gaze fell on his son again, still in Benny’s arms. Noticing it, Benny quickly handed the baby back to Dean before standing up.  
“Well, I think I should be going.”  
“Oh c’mon Benny,” Dean protested.  
“Stay a little while longer, it won’t kill anyone, right Sammy?” Dean asked, turning to his husband; as well as giving him a look.  
“Of..course not.” Sam said acquiescingly.  
“Wonderful, so sit your ass back down.” Dean said to Benny, smiling.  
“Dean!” Sam scolded.  
“What?”  
“Don’t say that infront of the baby!”  
“Oh come on, he’s only a few days old!” Dean complained.  
“And if you keep doing it, you’ll get into a habit of it, and one day he’ll be old enough to repeat and remember it! So watch your language!” Sam said, turning around to head to the kitchen.  
“Wuh-pussh!” Benny said, making a whipping motion with his hand.  
“Oh shut up.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh! He’s just the cutest little thing ever!” Charlie exclaimed.  
“I always knew you two would make the cutest baby ever!”  
“They basically only made a little copy of Dean.” Kevin teased.  
“Didn’t do much combining of genes.”  
“They are brothers, and already share the same genes it would make sense for them to just be repeated again.” Cas stated. Everyone rolled their eyes at that.  
Jody, Charlie, Kevin, and Cas had all showed up. Charlie had wasted no time getting to Mikey to coo over, Kevin right behind her followed by Jody.  
“He really is the just sweetest little thing.” Jody said, smiling fondly down at the newborn.  
Sam and Dean were both beaming at the praise they were receiving over their son.  
“Yes, children are truly one of my father’s greatest creations; and the miracle of birth so co complexly captivating.” Cas said, head cocked to the side in wonder as he looked down at Mikey.  
“If you ever need a babysitter, you can always ask me!” Charlie piped up.  
“Or me and Cas.” Kevin added.  
“If you’re ever around Sioux Falls i’ll be happy to watch him too.” Joined Jody.  
“Thank you so much guys.” Sam said.  
“We’re really are grateful we’ll have all of you if needed.” Dean added.  
“Well you know what they say, it takes a village to raise a child.” Benny joked. Everyone turned to look at him. He had been standing outside of the little circle they had formed around Sam holding Mikey. Benny has silently excluded himself, despite Dean’s attempts. Benny just averted his gaze away, embarrassed. Everyone turned attention back to Mikey, except Dean who stepped back from the circle, and walked over to Benny. He clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“So,” Dean said, turning to Benny.  
“Now that you’re back topside, thought about what you’re going to do?”  
“Not sure.” Benny replied, shrugging.  
“Thought about sticking around here, but not sure what I’d do. Or if I’d be welcome.” He said, glancing back at Sam.  
“Of course you’re welcome. I’ll talk to Sam. Hell, if you need to you can even have our guest bedroom till you get your own place. I’d love to have you in town brother, someone I can go to the bar with, play some pool.”  
“I don’t think you’ll have much time for bars brother, you have a new baby to raise. Also you and Sam need to worry about righting that relationship still.” Benny said, tone serious. The joking smile slipped from Dean’s face.  
“Yea. You’re right. We’re doing good, the baby really has brought us together, has helped.”  
“New baby glow is gonna wear off though, then comes the hardship. The stress, lack of sleep. Gonna lead to more fights, and you can’t rely on Sam popping out a new kid everytime y’all have problems.”  
“I know, I know. Of course not. We are doing better. We’ve still got a ways to go but- it’s better. We’ll still work on it. But I’m serious about the place to crash. I’d still love for you to stick around, even if the only time I see you is if you’re here.”  
“Oh, I’m sure Sam would love that.”  
“Don’t worry about Sam. I’m sure I’ll get him to come around- eventually. In the meantime, crash here, I’ll help you find a job. Or hell, I’m sure Sam will probably like some help around here while I’m at the shop all day.”  
“Thanks brother, means a lot to me.”  
“Yea, we’ll just have to get you a mini fridge to keep the blood bags in. Sam probably won’t want them in the kitchen fridge.” Dean joked.  
“Oh, I’m sure he wouldn’t.” Benny said.  
They both just laughed.


	2. Getting along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny moves in

“You did WHAT?!” Sam exclaimed.  
“I invited Benny to stay here while he found a place to stay.” Dean said.  
“You invited a vampire to live with us. Without asking me!? Dean you know how I feel about him! I don’t want him here! I don’t want him around our son!” Sam shouted.  
“Ok, shh, don’t wake the baby. I know you’re angry, and I probably should have talked about this with you first but-”  
“You’re damn right you should have talked to me first!”  
“Language Sammy.” Dean said without thinking. Sam in return gave him a bitch face Dean knew didn’t mean anything good so he quickly hurried on.  
“But I knew you would react like this, and say no anyways so I just told him he could.”  
“Dean. What-what is he even going to do about feeding?!” Sam said exasperated.  
“I told him we’ll get him a mini fridge for it-”  
“I meant where is he going to get it!”  
“Well he drank blood bags last time. He sometimes raided the blood banks, or there’s always the black market-”  
“Both very illegal! What if that comes back to us Dean! Consider Michael!”  
“He’s not gonna get caught, he knows what he’s doing.”  
“He could still get caught Dean!”  
“If he does, I’ll deal with it.” Sam just threw his hands up in the air in reply.  
“Whatever. I can’t deal with this. I’m not going to deal with this. Do what you want. Let him live here, buy him a damn mini fridge. Just keep him the hell away from our son if one of us isn’t around, got it?”  
“Deal.” Dean said.  
“Oh, and Sammy, remember, language.” Dean said.  
“I’m going to punch you.” Sam threatened.  
“No you won’t, you love me.”  
“I’ll still punch you.” Sam said, though much less seriously.  
“Love you too.” Dean said, blowing a kiss to Sam.  
“Don’t be cheeky. I’m going to bed.” Sam said, rolling his eyes and heading towards the stairs.  
“So does this mean he can unpack?” Dean called after him.  
“Whatever.” Sam said, waving his hand dismissively. 

The next morning Sam walked down the stairs, yawning. Dean had already headed to work. Michael had woken them both up a few times last night, either for a feeding or a changing. One time though he had been dry, but refused to eat. Sam was convinced he’d only wanted attention then. Most of it had been feedings, which were left to Sam. Male carriers didn’t grow full breasts in the typical sense, but he was definitely ‘fuller’ and was able to produce milk for his son. The first time Dean had watched him feed their son at the hospital he hadn’t been able to look away.  
“Already so much like his father. Always hungry.” Sam mumbled to himself, walking towards the kitchen. He himself was hungry too, and wanted to make himself something healthy to get back on track.  
Sam had always been confident in his body, working out to keep his muscles. Being pregnant though had robbed him of his beloved six-pack though, and actually left him with a small bit of a pooch. Dean had made it very clear to Sam right away he didn’t mind, joking that him and Sam were finally on equal terms with their bodies. Sam, however, intended to get his pre-baby body back as best he could. Eating healthy and working out were key. Him and Dean and gotten a stroller that would work great for jogging so that he would be able to take Mikey with him. For the next few weeks though he had to relax and let his body heal, but he could start eating healthy now.  
He was surprised then though to walk in and see Benny standing at the stove cooking. He turned around when Sam walked in though.  
“Sam! Good morning! I’ve made some breakfast, for you, of course, vampires don’t need to eat. Sit down, actually just finished, you had perfect timing.” Benny said. Sam just cocked an eyebrow in reply, though took a seat at the island.  
“I know you like to eat healthy, so I figured I’d make you a healthy breakfast. I hope it tastes good, I can’t really taste my own cooking anymore, and I’ve never really had to ‘cook healthy before’.” Benny said, placing a glass of orange juice infront of Sam.  
“I figured I’d make an egg white omelet with some spinach and onions, and a little bit of cheese, and ham for extra protein.” He said, placing the plate in front of Sam. Sam looked at the omelet in surprise for a moment. It actually looked really good, and Sam didn’t know Benny all that much about him. He took a bit, further surprised that it tasted even better than it looked.  
“It’s.. really good Benny. Thank you.” Sam said, continuing to eat. Benny beamed in response.  
“I’m glad you like it. I figured it would be a good way to start off. I just...I really want to thank you Sam for letting me stay, it means a lot to me. I’ll try to help you around the house best I can, and stay out of your way otherwise.”  
“Right, yes. Can I ask, how did you know I like to eat this?” Sam asked.  
“Oh. Dean told me.”  
“Dean told you? My eating habits somehow were brought up?” Sam said, skeptically.  
“What, Dean never told you? In Purgatory you were all he talked about, both times. When you listen to someone talk about one person for a year, you learn a lot about that them.” Benny said. Sam looked back down at his plate, quiet.  
“I’ll..leave you to eat.” Benny said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen. 

Sam walked into the living room, Mikey in his arms. He hesitated for a moment though when he saw Benny sitting on the couch, Dean’s laptop in front of it. He was frowning at it, muttering under his breath.  
“What are you doing?” Sam decided to ask. Benny looked up in surprise at Sam, he hadn't noticed him walk into the room.  
“Dean told me to look up jobs on his computer, but I uh, can’t get it to work. Didn’t have these before I went to Purgatory.”  
“Here, I’ll show you.” Sam said, walking to the couch and sitting down. He balanced Mikey against his chest, while pulling the laptop onto his lap.  
“Here, the best way is to go to a job site, and put in the area…” Sam said, mostly talking to himself while he typed one-handed into the computer.  
“And there you go, list of jobs in town.” He said, passing the laptop over to Benny.  
“You can click on the ones that look promising. Like there’s some for retail places, and for a coffee shop… if you want to make food the McDonald’s is hiring though that’s not really ‘cooking’...”  
“Thank you.” Benny said, already scrolling through the lists.  
“Anytime.” Sam answered, standing up and walking out. Benny looked up as Sam walked out, eyes following him as he left.

“Hey, how’d the first day home go with the little guy.” Dean said after kissing Sam hello. Sam passed their son over to Dean. Dean pressed a kiss to his son’s cheek.  
“Were you good for Papa today Mikey?” He cooed to his son.  
“Yes, he slept most of the day. Not too much trouble yet.” Sam said.  
“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” Dean said, then lowered his voice a little.  
“And did you behave with Benny, how did that go?”  
“It went fine. He made me breakfast actually, apparently you told him all about me in Purgatory and he knew I like to eat healthy.” Sam said, grinning. Dean blushed slightly.  
“Well..yea I might’ve talked about you now and then.” Dean said.  
“Mmm, he said I was all you talked about.” Sam teased.  
“What can I say, I love you, can you blame a guy.” Dean said, grinning.  
“So what else did you do.”  
“He mostly stayed out of the way, thought I helped him use your computer to look for a job.”  
“You helped him?” Dean asked, surprised.  
“Yes, Dean, I helped him.” Sam said, rolling his eyes at Dean’s surprise.  
“Huh, well maybe there’s hope for you two getting along after all.”


	3. Bliss

“Hey Sam, I’m doing a load of laundry, want anything thrown in?” Benny asked, poking his head around the corner.   
“Yea, there’s some onesies and bibs of Mikey’s in the basket in the laundry room, could you throw those in?” Sam said.  
“On it.”  
The last 3 ½ weeks had gone surprisingly fast. Sam couldn’t believe Mikey was already a month old, he’d already grown so much, his personality coming out more and more like Dean everyday it seemed to Sam; though Dean insisted there was definitely some strong ‘Sam’ aspects about him. Dean had insisted he already had a patent ‘Sam’ bitchface down. Benny had also started working 4 nights a week at a local 24 hour diner. Though the pay wasn’t enough for him to get his own place, he did insist on paying rent. Him and Sam had developed an easy enough routine, and Benny often helped Sam around the house. Sam had realized to his shock he actually started to not mind having the vampire around, especially after he got to know him a bit more. Though he would’ve still liked to have the house to Dean, Mikey, and himself, it was nice having help. Even something like cooking a meal, or doing some laundry was tiring when you had a baby waking you up multiple times a night needing something. Sam usually got up to take care of him since Dean was the one that had to go to work in the morning, but Dean would sometimes beat Sam in getting up to take care of their son. Overall it worked.   
He was happy, him and Dean were still working on their relationship, which was getting better. He’d taken Mikey over to Mrs. Davis, and she’d gushed over him more than Charlie and Jody combined, insisting now she was a great grandmother now, since Sam was her honorary grandson. Sam had laughed and said he was glad Mikey would have her. She’d then given him a hand knitted baby blanket she’d made for Mikey. Sam had been touched, and before he’d left promised her he’d bring Mikey over often for her to see both of them.   
Dean still enjoyed giving Sam crap about him and Benny getting along, making sure to point out he was right. Sam would just laugh in response.  
Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Sam and Benny getting along
> 
> Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are loved and appreciated, what do you think of this new little twist? Of course I love drama, and this is just a stepping stone to some more *smug face*
> 
> What do YOU think will happen/ what would you like to see? Let me know!


End file.
